


Valentine

by earlgreytea68



Series: Lucky [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine fluff, sugar-cookie-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

“I blame the Americans,” said Eames.

“You blame the Americans for St. Valentine?” clarified Arthur. 

“I blame the Americans for everything. Today I’m choosing to focus on St. Valentine.” 

“You know St. Valentine was Roman,” Arthur pointed out. 

“Why do you know so much about St. Valentine?” Eames asked suspiciously. 

“It was in the packet that Lucky brought home from school. Didn’t you read it?” 

“I read that it directed us to make Valentine treats for the class. Which is how you and I are sitting here decorating three dozen sugar cookie hearts. Which is a tedious way to spend an evening. And I blame the Americans.” 

Arthur shrugged.

“Also, I think probably Lucky was supposed to help us with this.” 

“Lucky’s in bed,” Arthur pointed out. 

“I know. We timed everything poorly.” 

Arthur shrugged again.

Eames kept piping pink frosting onto hearts and mulled everything over and eventually ventured, “You don’t *like* Valentine’s Day, do you?”

“Why would I like Valentine’s Day?” asked Arthur, too casually. 

Eames watched him sprinkle coconut over the wings of a sugar cookie cherub. “Because you made a sugar cookie cherub. You insisted we make all of these. When I said that we could have just picked some up from the store tomorrow morning.”

Arthur gave him a long-suffering look. “Eames. I don’t want people saying Lucky’s fathers are incapable of baking cookies. I won’t be *stereotyped* like that.” 

Eames considered Arthur as he bent back over his cherub, and then carefully piped his frosting onto his cookie and then turned it toward Arthur. “There, darling. That one’s for you.”

Arthur looked at it, where it read Be Mine.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” said Eames. “There’s my heart. All yours.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” said Arthur, but there was color on his cheeks that made Eames think he’d done the right thing and wish he had thought to take notice of Valentine’s Day before.

Arthur took his heart cookie and settled it next to him with a lingering fond look. Then he said, “I admit I made a special cookie for you.”

“For Valentine’s Day? See, I *knew* you like Valentine’s Day.” 

“Hang on.” Arthur left the table, disappeared into the kitchen, and then came out holding a cookie carefully, which he presented to Eames, his lips twitching. 

Eames, intrigued, glanced down at the cookie, and then he laughed. “Darling, did you make me a sugar cookie cock?” 

“I did,” said Arthur. “It seemed like your type of Valentine’s Day gift.” 

“You know me so well,” said Eames. 

“All yours,” said Arthur, and dimpled at him. 

Eames smiled and kissed him and said, “Shall I show off my technique?”

“Careful with your teeth,” Arthur replied.


End file.
